Hidden Love
by zs9
Summary: Aria had always been into guys, until she suddenly kisses her best friend Emily, changing her life forever. The girls main priority is to hide this from their friends, girlfriends and boyfriends, and family, but more importantly, the all-knowing A. (Sorry for not reposting so often, I was busy! 15 reviews for chapter 3 my greedy little followers!)
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday, Aria remembered it so clearly. She was at Emily's, helping her choose new outfits for her girlfriend Paige's party that weekend. Emily had squeezed into a black, skimpy, strapless dress, making her tanned, rounded breasts pop.

"Thoughts?" Emily asked, spinning around, a smile playing on her lips.

Aria looked up from her phone, and starred. She was amazed at how good Emily looked; she had never seen her in that way before. She was beautiful, in a way Aria was suddenly attracted to. The curve of her hips made her heart race, and her parted lips gave Aria ideas. The strong desire to feel her breasts and press her lips onto Emily's overcame her. She had never felt this way before, especially not about Emily.

"Aria", Emily asked, "You in there?"

The sound of Emily's soft laugh filled the room, something which Aria was never happier to hear.

She got up, and walked over to Emily and without warning, put her hands on Emily's hips, and kissed her. It was extraordinary; a rush filled her, exhilaration, sweet passion. She had never wanted something so badly before. Nothing she had felt with Ezra, or any other guy. And Emily kissed her back, harder, stronger, until she had pushed Aria onto the bed, their legs entwined, each kiss filled with more excitement. Aria pulled back for air, and looked into her dark, chocolate-colored eyes. Emily replied with a groan, and began to kiss Aria's neck, going lower and lower each time. She ripped off her tank top to reveal a lacy purple bra, barley covering Aria's small a-cups. To this Emily groaned even harder, whispering her name, before beginning to undo the hooks of it.

"Emily, Aria, do you girls want anything to eat", Mrs. Fields interrupted them from down the stairs, "I'm making cookies"

The girls sprang apart, before beginning to shake with laughter.

"No mom, we're good thanks", Emily shouted.

She exchanged looks with Aria, and gave her a soft smile. Aria glanced at her, crossing her arms to hide her bra. Her pink tank top was on the other side of the bed, and Emily reached for it.

"Here let me help you with that", she said, eyes shining.

Aria lifted her arms and Emily pulled the tank top over head, her hands lingering on her breasts.

"We can't let anyone know about this", Aria suddenly blurted out, looking fearful.

"Of course not!" It'll be our secret, I promise, It was a onetime thing," Emily replied nodding vigorously.

"Except…"

"Except what Aria?" Emily tilted her head.

"I kind of liked it. I don't what this to be over Emily, it was so- nice", Aria admitted, blushing furiously.

Emily chuckled lightly, pushing a strand of hair behind Aria's ear, "Of course it was nice! But if we're going to continue doing this, we need to make it our secret."

Aria nodded, "Agreed"

Emily smiled, before planting a light kiss on Aria's lips.

"Now which one should be try on next…?"


	2. An electrifying first time

"Emily", whispered Aria, as she spoke into her phone, looking cautiously around.

"Yes?" Emily's voice had a seductive tone to it, which turned Aria on almost instantly.

"Can I come over, to uh- visit you?" she asked nervously, her heart pounding with excitement.

"Of course, I have the house to myself, we can make as much noise as we want", giggled Emily.

20 minutes later and Aria knocked on Emily's door, her heart thudding and her desire to see her stronger than ever. Emily opened the door, stark naked.

Aria was used to seeing Emily in skimpy outfits, in swimsuits and bikinis, she had even seen her topless once, but that was for a split second, never like this. Her breasts were larger than she had expected, perfectly rounded, and her waist went in only for her hips to curve out. Her long legs were perfectly smooth and tanned, and Aria's eyes were fixed on what was between her legs, perfectly bare, and quite large.

The expression on Aria's face amused Emily, and with a smirk she said, "Follow me."

As Emily lead Aria up the stairs, she had a good view of her rounded, bronzed derrière, causing her to almost groan with lust.

Emily opened the door to her room, and Aria followed her.

"First for some entertainment", Emily whispered suggestively.

She took out a DVD from a drawer, with two blonde girls on the cover, scantily clad

"Porn?" Aria asked nervously.

"Shhhhh", Emily said, then kissed her, "It'll work out, you'll see."

As the video progressed, the girls grew wetter and wetter, at the sight of two beautiful woman making love to each other. Until Emily couldn't take it anymore.

Without warning, Emily pushed her onto the bed, and pressed her body against Aria's, before kissing her violently, like she had never kissed anyone before. The only sound that was heard were Aria's groans, louder and stronger each time, full of pleasure. Emily parted for air, and ripped of Aria's t-shirt, and howled when she saw she had the same purple, lacy bra on.

"Nothings stopping me now", she whispered, to which Aria whimpered with desire. Quick as a flash, Emily undid Aria's bra, revealing her creamy white breasts, perky, and perfectly proportional.

"Look what we have here", Emily whispered, her voice dripping with lust, "Such a nice pair."

She buried her face into Aria's breasts, before sucking them, biting her nipples, swirling her tongue round and round.

Aria was nearly screaming with joy, and her breasts were raw and red by the time Emily was done with them. She had left a wet spot on the bed, which Emily stroked and the licked, before letting Aria suck the same finger.

"You taste so good", remarked Emily, and Aria was panting, her dark hair spread messily all over the bed.

Emily reached into a drawer, and produced a long, transparent stick, with an on and off button.

"Whats that?" Aria asked between gasps of air.

"Oh Aria…" Emily laughed, before pulling Aria's pants down unexpectedly.

Aria's wails of pleasure were music to her ears, and she stretched Aria's legs open, so she had a clear view of her soaking wet cunt.

"You're so wet, it makes me wet just looking at you", giggled Emily, as she stroked Aria's lacy briefs.

"It matches your bra, huh?" Emily remarked, but Aria was too busy wailing to reply.

The more Emily stroked and circled her pussy, the wetter her finger got until Aria was at the point of screaming, and it was then Emily pulled down her panties, and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, tastes so good", she whispered, and chuckled lightly when she saw Aria's pained expression for more.

"Emily please", Aria managed to say, gasping.

Emily smiled, "Emily please what?"

"PLEASE", Aria screamed, on the verge of tears, having to stroke her cunt herself to maintain the level pleasure.

"Stop that", Emily whispered, irritated, pulling Aria's hand away from her cunt, "I'm here now, no more teasing, I promise baby."

She turned the vibrator on, and thrusted it into Aria's hole, and Aria's screams of satisfaction was all that could be heard.

Emily slowly turned the stick around and around, and the longer it remained, the louder Aria's wails were. Only when a surge of liquid came out of her drenched pussy, after a loud, meaningful groan, was when she closed her eyes, and Emily withdrawled the vibrator, but not before licking it.

Only the sound of a beep filled the air.

Aria finally reached for her phone, and read the message, before looking at Emily.

"It's han", she said, "We have to be at her house in about an hour so we can continue discussing who A is".

Emily pursed her lips, "I'd rather be here with you, we can fit a few more orgasms in before bedtime."

Aria smiled, and widened her eyes, "But we have to Em, we need to find out who this really is."

Emily sighed, "You're right, and imagine if A finds out, about us! It will ruin our lives!"

Aria nodded, "I'm sure we can have some time alone after we come back, I need a shower anyway, I can't go all sweaty!"

Emily looked at Aria and smiled seductively, "But I like you sweaty…"

Aria giggled, "I know you do, but can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course you can! But I was hoping for sometime alone with you…"

Aria tilted her head, "Don't you need a shower as well?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Then why don't we have some fun in the shower- _together_"

Emily's eyes widened, "Yes I would like that…"


	3. Awkwardness

After a very passionate shower session, and with both their needs satisfied, the girls got dressed.

"Well I'm looking forward to this", grumbled Emily as she slipped on a pair of sweat pants and towel dried her soaking wet hair.

Aria smirked, "It'll be fun, I promise. Plus I havent seen the girls in ages!"

Emily pouted before gently stroking Aria's bare breasts, "The only girl I want to see is you."

Aria was tempted to fall on top of her, and repeat the afternoon's activities all over again, but she pursed her lips.

"Not now Emily, we have to go."

After an awkward silence in which the girls both got dressed, Aria broke the ice.

"Who's driving?"

Emily avoided eye contact with her, "I will", she said flatly as she attempted to clean the mess they had left.

Both girls got into Emily's small, dark blue BMW, and Aria decided to sit at the back, when all of a sudden, her phone buzzed.

Ezra: Dinner tonight at 8?

Aria nearly slapped herself, she had completely forgotten about Ezra. This whole secret thing with Emily made her crave girls, she didn't even want Ezra anymore. But she felt so horrible, he thought that nothing had changed, and Aria realized what a dilemma she had put herself in.

Aria: Not sure, chilling with the girls atm, will get back to you.

She put her phone away, and leant her head on the window, eyes closed, until they got to Hanna's house.

"Aria, Emily!" Hanna exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around both of the girls.

Spencer smiled, "Why so glum?"

Both the girls immediately put on fake smiles and Aria shrugged, "You know, just really tired."

Hanna laughed, and invited them in.

They sat at the kitchen table, and Aria avoided Emily and sat as far away from her as possible. As the girls shared a tin of Rocky Road Ice cream, (Mostly Hanna), they discussed what had happened over the past few days.

"So what have you two been up to?" Spencer asked, as she looked up from her laptop.

Emily glanced at Aria, "Oh nothing, just homework".

Aria smiled and nodded, and looked away.

"Any texts recently?" Hana asked.

The mood immediately turned bitter.

"I did", Spencer pursed her lips whilst typing, "Ill show you guys."

She pulled her phone out of her cross body bag, and passed it around.

You might want to ask Aria what's been eating her, literally.

Hana's forehead creased, "What does that mean?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm trying to figure it out."

Aria's stomach immediately turned, and her face was ashen.

"Any ideas Aria?"

"Um no sorry, I have to um- go to the bathroom."

Aria rushed off and the girls exchanged glances.

"She definitely knows something."

"Just give her time Spence, she'll come out with it eventually."

Emily bit her lip, "Ill go talk to her, see what I can do."

Hanna nodded, "You do that Em."

Inside the bathroom Aria's head was buried beneath her hands, and her breath came in short raspy gasps.

She didn't know what to do, she was about to pass out, until she heard Emily's voice.

"Aria, you in there?"

"Yeah", she whispered, and held her breath, amplifying the sound of her heart beat racing.

"Let me in, I need to tell you something."

With no hesitation, Aria unlocked the door, and the two girls sat on the bathroom floor.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to snap at you when we were getting dressed", Aria blurted.

Emily giggled, "Its okay, I understand."

Without warning she fell onto of Emily, silently kissing her, harder and harder, taking out her anger on her mouth.

She tore off Emily's tank top, and removed her bra with her teeth, and started sucking on Emily's massive D cups, biting and nibbling at her breasts.

"Ahhhhhh", Emily whispered, and the oohs and aahs continued until her tanned breasts were raw and swollen.

"You're like a newborn child when they want milk", Emily laughed when Aria started pulling her pants down.

"Now ill be like a lion devouring its prey", she said, and Emily was already wet with excitement.

She stroked Emily's pussy, only a thin fabric separating her finger from it, and licked her finger.

"I love how you taste baby, " Aria murmured and pulled off her thong.

Immediately she plunged her face into Emily's soaking wet cunt, twirling her tounge around biting her clit.

Emily tried her very best not to scream, and pushed Aria's head into her pussy, rubbing it in and throwing her head back.

"Yes, yes , yes", Emily kept on whispering, and Aria groaned.

Finally when Emily came, Aria swallowed it all, licking her lips.

"Aria, Emily", Hana's voice called, "Whats with all the noise, What happened?"


End file.
